


Bacchus and Silenus

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Just two guys in the woods with copious amounts of wine.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 7





	Bacchus and Silenus

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is just so *joyful*


End file.
